Epilogue: Words Are Always Right
by Ace-Garnet
Summary: Merry Christmas and here is my gift to my readers. A little something that you'll hopefully enjoy.


Epilogue

 _One year later…_

Erik grunted as he was pushed onto his bed. He landed on it and bounced once before settling.

"Wait a minute—" he tried to say but a pair of lips captured his.

He felt the weight of a person straddling his hips and hands running through his hair. It felt weird to have someone on top of him, but he knew that he should probably get used to it. Then another body climbed onto the bed next to them and he felt that he needed to say his piece first. He allowed the kiss to go on for a few seconds before pulling away, a little breathless.

"You going to let me speak?" Erik asked, looking up at the person on top of him.

"Nope!" Raoul grinned, his eyes sparkling. "Graduation was last week, it's time you held up your end of the deal!"

"I didn't think the two of you would cash it in so soon!" Erik protested.

Raoul gave him a look of disbelief.

"We've waited all year and you're surprised?" Christine questioned with her own look from her spot next to Erik. She was currently lying on her stomach, her head resting on her arms.

Erik paused. "Well, maybe not surprised but you two did not have to ambush me as soon as I got home."

"Oh, I think we did." Raoul countered. He reached forward and trailed his fingers from Erik's hair down his neck. The tips of his fingers on sensitive skin tickled but Erik was able to keep himself motionless. "You've been avoiding us since graduation. Forgive us for thinking you were trying to get out of the deal."

The deal in question was simple. After Raoul and Christine had told him that they were his soulmates, Erik had told them that he was not going to do any intimate activities with either of them until they graduated from high school. Erik had not been surprised by their protests but had remained firm in his decision. They had tried to compromise throughout their senior year but Erik had refused. Though he had to admit that they had come up with some creative compromise options. His favorite being the one time they offered to try to get closer to Nadir, who they had still been nervous around. They had done it in the end anyway, that tends to happen when one sees another often, but the offer had been tempting. He almost did it just because of the amusement he knew he would have gotten out of it from Nadir's reaction.

But he hadn't and Raoul and Christine's graduation came and went. Now Erik couldn't deny them any longer.

"I was not trying to get out of the deal." Erik rolled his eyes. "I was busy this week at the vet, you know that."

"Uh huh," Raoul replied doubtfully.

"Well, we have you now and aren't planning on letting you leave anytime soon!" Christine declared cheerfully.

Erik gave her a side glance. "Now you are making it sound like you're only in this for my body."

Christine giggled but Erik got the result he wanted when she looked away with a fresh blush on her cheeks.

Raoul rolled his eyes and let his hand linger where Erik's collarbone met his shirt. "Gorgeous your body may be, you know that's not true."

Erik grinned. "Yes, I know. The two of you waited very patiently through the year."

Both of the younger adults snorted, but Raoul was the one who answered. "I would not call that patiently."

"We bothered you a lot through the year. We're sorry." Christine offered, reaching out and touched the bottom rim of Erik's mask. He let her take it off and neither of them flinched at the sight.

They had not recoiled from his face since the first time they had seen it. Sometimes, it still amazed him even after all this time. A part of him will probably always be amazed.

Erik made sure both of them saw the full effect of his face in disbelief. "Yes, you apologize when you have want you want."

"I'm not apologizing." Raoul stated. "You know how much of a pain it was having to be by your side, knowing that you're right there but we couldn't do anything? It sucks, so nope not apologizing."

"Oh my gosh Raoul!" Christine stated in fond exasperation. "You make it sound like you were getting nothing this whole time."

Raoul pouted. "Might as well been."

"Yes, okay. Enough. Apparently I have depraved you." Erik deadpanned. They have shared plenty of kisses through the year, though Erik knew Raoul always wanted more, he made sure that it never got too far. Something that Raoul has kept in mind.

Raoul grinned and there was a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Not liking the look of it, Erik suddenly sat up enough to cause Raoul to lose his balance. Erik reached up with his hand and placed it on Raoul's neck, holding him in place.

Usually, people got uncomfortable when their necks were grabbed, even if it's by someone they know. It is a strange position to be in, yet Raoul was only staring down at him with wide eyes, waiting to see what he would do. Erik glanced at Christine and saw that she was watching them expectantly. Erik smirked.

"So what are the two of you going to do?" he asked with a teasing tone.

The twin grins he gained was answer enough.

"I unleased monsters!" Erik groaned, dipping his head in his hands.

"Ah, I do not want to hear anything." Nadir hurried to say before taking a bite out of his burger. "They're your soulmates."

"They are not soulmates, they are fiends!" Erik countered, glaring up at his friend from behind his hands.

"Are you seriously going to complain about being…active in that part of your life?" Antoinette questioned offhand, twirling her fork. "There are a bunch of people that would kill to have what you have right now."

"You two are not my friends anymore. I hate the both of you!" Erik declared, placing his head in his hands again so he didn't have to look at them.

Nadir put his burger down with a frown. "Are those two delinquents really giving you a hard time?"

"Are you still calling them delinquents? They are going to college this fall for pete's sake." Antoinette countered with a scowl. Nadir shrugged but went back to his burger. Antoinette turned to Erik and poked him to make him look up. "You okay?"

Erik sighed and raised his head from his hands and dropped his arms onto the table. "Call me old, but I certainly do not have the energy to keep up with them."

"Well, they are over ten years younger than us." Antoinette replied, cocking her head to the side thoughtfully. Then she smirked. Erik saw the look and tried to speak before her but did not make it in time. "They seem to be running you dry, aren't they?"

Erik felt his cheeks instantly heat up; at the same time Nadir chokes on his drink.

"Antoinette!" Nadir hissed through him trying to get back his breath.

"What? Erik's the only one of us that hasn't had an active life like this!" Antoinette stated innocently. "Is it surprising that I'm a little curious now that the three of them are finally getting around to these things?"

"The deal for them to wait on doing anything until they graduate was a good one." Nadir growled.

Antoinette lifted her hands up on surrender. "I'm not saying it wasn't, I just want to know things now that they're happening."

"I am not going to tell you details!" Erik joined in, horrified.

Antoinette pouted and slumped in her chair. "Well, I can't exactly ask them those questions."

Erik gawked at Antoinette for a moment before pointing his index finger at her. "You are staying away from them. You are not allow to talk to them, I will make sure you do not, and I will tell them to stay away from you if I have to."

Antoinette grinned, but let the matter rest. Though Erik was positive that this was not going to be the last time he hears about this.

"Anyway," Nadir caught Erik and Antoinette's attention. "How's the asexuality coming into play in all this?"

Erik shrugged and went back to his meal. "I am not a sex repulsed asexual, so it's not much of a problem."

"So what exactly is the problem?" Nadir grumbled into his burger.

"I never called it a problem." Erik protested. He took a bit out of his sandwich and swallowed before answering. "The past few weeks have been tiring. It's a little overwhelming."

"Think they are making up for lost time?" Antoinette questioned then gained an innocent look when Nadir glared at her. "What?"

"If you do not stop, I'm leaving." Nadir announced.

"It's a real possibility!" Antoinette argued. She pointed at Erik for good measure. "They meet Erik and have to go through not knowing for sure if he's theirs. Then, when they do find out, they have to wait a year to do anything about it? Plus, they are young, healthy adults. Don't you remember when you were that age? What if you had met Rook then and was told by her you had to wait?"

Nadir opened his mouth to speak but then stopped. His face gained a considering look before he nodded. "Yeah, okay. I see what you mean."

"I cannot believe this is my life right now." Erik complained but had a small smirk.

"Fine, we'll stop talking about it." Antoinette declared. "You'll just have to deal with your two monsters on your own. I have one last question though."

Erik squinted his eyes at her in suspicion. "What is it?"

He was right to be suspicious.

Antoinette smirked. "Who tops?"

Nadir choked on his drink again and spent the remainder of the lunch break trying to leave the booth that Antoinette was happily blocking him in.

"Hey Erik."

Erik looked up to see Christine coming towards him from the kitchen. "Hello, Christine."

She got to him and press her lips to the corner of his mouth then pulled back with a grin. "Long day?"

"Long lunch." Erik answered. Christine frowned at him in curiosity but Erik shook his head. "Nadir and Antoinette got at each other's throats again, that's all."

Christine's frowned turned into an understanding grin. "About what this time?"

"The usual." Erik headed towards the kitchen where he smelled dinner coming from. "What sort of details they want to know about in my life. Antoinette wants to know more than Nadir is comfortable with."

"That's usually the case." Raoul stated from his spot behind the counter. He was chopping up vegetables, but he glanced up at Erik and Christine coming in. He gave them a grin. "Do we want to know what it was this time?"

"Probably not." Erik admitted.

Raoul shrugged and went back to cutting. As soon as he was done chomping and placed the vegetables in the pan to cook, he made his way over to Erik. Raoul got to him and gave him a kiss on the corner of Erik's mouth like Christine had except it was on the other side. Erik knew that they did it on purpose.

The two of them had a habit of doing things equally, not that Erik was complaining.

"So." Erik started after Raoul had pulled back. "What's for dinner?"

Later that night, Erik was in his bedroom trying to fall asleep when he heard the door creek open. Because of the sound, the door paused which made Erik smirk but not open his eyes.

"Is that going to stop you from coming in?" Erik whispered.

He heard the door open all the way and two pairs of feet coming in before the door closed.

"I don't understand why we have our own rooms when we always end up here." Raoul grumbled as came on one side while Christine went the other.

Erik opened his eyes and moved to give them space. "Because it's nice to have your own room. Plus I doubt we could fit everyone's things in here."

"True." Christine answered as she crawled under the covers.

Erik reached out and she came to him and curled into his arm, her back against his chest. As he adjusted her curls to not tickle his face, he felt Raoul settle in behind him. His arm went around his waist and he could feel the younger press his forehead to the back of his head, his breath tickling his neck.

Erik felt warm but it was not uncomfortable. He had not felt this comfortable with sleeping with anyone since Erik used to sleep with Antoinette when they were children.

"Goodnight." Erik whispered, resting his limbs.

"Goodnight." Two voices replied and Erik drifted off to sleep.

 **And there it is! I was originally planning on waiting to put this up until the end of Things Aren't What They Seem, but found it perfect to put it up for Christmas. So here it is, my present to my readers. Hope you all enjoyed it and will leave me a review in return.**

 **Merry Christmas.**


End file.
